


Undisclosed Desires

by reetsu



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: "Brother...please..." She begged."So eager for me, my dear sister." Ikki turned his face to the side to nuzzle her thigh, before gently sucking and biting on the skin there, gentle but still hard enough to leave a mark. "What's the rush?"
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Undisclosed Desires

Shaun whimpered as those fingers moved inside her, brushing against her walls. Her cheeks were flushed as her brother, who was kneeling between her legs, had the most delighted look on his face as he stared at her pussy. His other hand was holding onto one of Shaun's thighs. 

Shaun's left hand was clinging to the sheets while the other was gripping onto Ikki's wrist as he continued to finger her.

"Brother...please..." She begged. 

"So eager for me, my dear sister." Ikki turned his face to the side to nuzzle her thigh, before gently sucking and biting on the skin there, gentle but still hard enough to leave a mark. "What's the rush?"

Her grip on his wrist tightened and she bit her bottom lip when his fingers touched against the right spot inside of her.

Ikki chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm not that mean."

He slowly slid his fingers out of her and let go of her leg. He leaned down, his arms resting on either side of Shaun's head. Their bodies were flush against each other and Shaun spread her thighs wider to allow her brother to slot himself between them

Shaun was very aware of their size difference, but being underneath her brother like this made her feel even more small.

Shaun gasped when she felt the head of his cock brushing against her entrance, pressing but not pushing yet. Ikki's hand moved to hold onto hers. His hand felt so rough and big in comparison to her dainty and soft one. 

His fingers interlocked with hers as he slowly pushed inside. He whispered sweet words into her ear, helping her calm down as he moved inside of her, and telling her how good her body felt. He rolled his hips slowly at first, letting Shaun adjust to his size.

She felt so tight and warm around his length, her body accepting him so well.

Maybe the two were really meant for each other.

Shaun's hand moved up his right arm and shoulder, her fingers tracing his skin and muscles, as well as the scars that he had gotten over years of training. Shaun wished she could kiss each and every one of the scars that marked her brother's body and that it somehow helped him heal, ease his pain and remove the painful memories attached to them.

Ikki kept holding onto Shaun’s hand, while his other hand kept a strong, almost brushing, hold on her hips. He started to fasten his pace, thrusting harder into her. 

Shaun wrapped a arm around Ikki’s neck, while her legs encircled his waist, holding onto him for dear life. She tossed her head back as she felt her pleasure building inside her. Ikki's breath hitched as he felt her walls tightening around his cock. Shaun's perky and small breasts, marked with hickeys and bites that Ikki had given to her earlier, bounced with each rough thrust.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the bed squeaking and Shaun’s moans filled the room. 

"Such wonderful sounds you make." Ikki grinned, his voice raspy. "And I'm the only one who gets to hear them." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

Not long after showing such a loving gesture, his thrusts became erratic, faster. He let go of her hand to have both of his grip her hips firmly, her waist so small that he could touch his fingers together.

With one last roll of his hips, he came inside of her. 

Shaun buried her face on the crock of Ikki’s neck, her toes curling as she felt his warm seed filling her up. 

Ikki kissed the corner of her mouth and then caressed Shaun's face, brushing away her messy bangs who had begun to stick to her sweaty forehead. His palm rested against her cheek and Shaun leaned into it, closing her eyes and feeling how warm his touch was. She lets out a content sigh.

But none of this was real.

Shaun bit hard into her pillow to muffle her moans, afraid someone could hear her. Saori was sleeping in the room at the end of the hall and Seiya and the others were in the living room, having agreed to let the girls sleep on the only two rooms available. 

Her underwear was so wet that it clung to her skin. Her fingers and palm were coated with her fluids. She lowered her hips, having been grinding and pressing against the mattress when she was masturbating. 

Shaun was ashamed of these thoughts and fantasies, even more due to how she dared to find pleasure in them and getting off to it, instead of ignoring or pushing them away.

She curled up on the bed, burying her face against her pillow and holding it close to her. She knew that Ikki and her friends would be disgusted if they knew about this. They would hate her, just as much as she hated herself for thinking about her brother this way. Shaun knew it wasn't normal for her to crave him the way she did.

Even if they loved each other very much, her brother didn't want her the same way she wanted him. 

But no matter how many times she told herself to let go of these desires, she always ended up fantasizing about it all over again.


End file.
